Cutscenes
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: A few random scenes from some of my stories that i modified slightly, turning them into hilarious mishaps! #2: Rule of Nemesis! Taking requests! Self-insert! WARNING: Contains spoilers for the stories that the scenes are from.
1. Scenes from 'Stormflight'

**So, this was a random idea that I came up with. I took a bunch of random scenes from the Stormflight series, and turned them all into random scenes from a movie set. The final scene won't be one you guys will recognize, as it is from the first chapter of the new Stormflight story, which will be posted next week! Enjoy!**

* * *

Section one: scenes from Stormflight: Together We Stand.

* * *

A solitary figure gazed at the rising sun. Alarms suddenly sounded in his head as his sensors picked up something behind him. He turned, almost mechanically, motors making shirring noises as they focused his eyes on the figure behind him. One glance took it all in: the burly figure, a shining dagger grasped in his right hand, the surprised look on his face as he finally saw what he had been following all the way up this mountain.

"Shall I turn you into scrap metal, tin boy?" he sneered.

The robot remained silent for a few seconds, then sputtered into laughter.

"CUT!"

The assailant sighed and sweatdropped as the metal face of the other figure retracted.

"Gingka, you're not supposed to laugh!" a redheaded girl exclaimed from her seat on the side of the set.

"I'm sorry," Gingka chuckled, wiping a tear away from his eye, "That was just too funny!"

"How was that funny?" Galaxy yelled, waving her arms around in the air. "Now put that helmet on and get back to work!"

Gingka quickly calmed down, stepping back onto the set.

"Activate Stormflight system."

"Alright, take two, Stormflight in the Himalayas. Gingka, no laughing or I'll turn you pink. Ready? Roll camera!"

"Shall I turn you into-"

"Pfffft" Gingka again burst out laughing.

"Gingka!"

The masked blader threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't blame me because Kyoya won't stop making faces!"

Galaxy sweatdropped and turned to the greenette behind her.

"Wasn't me! It was Ryuga!" Kyoya defended, pointing at the L-Drago blader, who glanced up from polishing his bey.

"What was me?" Ryuga asked.

* * *

"Aww yeah! We won again!" Zero punched the air.

"Cue explosion." Galaxy said.

Immediately, an explosion occurred in the stadium.

"Stormflight, go!" Galaxy said with a grin.

Gingka jumped onto the set and leapt up onto the railing as the dust cleared, then lost his balance and fell into the stadium.

"CUT! Gingka, catch your balance faster. Everything else was perfect."

"You gave me three seconds! How am I supposed to do that?" Gingka asked.

"Practice! Roll camera!" Galaxy ordered.

* * *

"Looks like I found you. You will have to come with me!"

Madoka froze and tried to run, but Stormflight grabbed her wrist.

"Why run? The DNA would me more than happy to have you."

"Let go of me!" Madoka screamed.

"Cue WBBA window light." Galaxy said.

Gingka quickly placed the cloth over Madoka's nose.

"Gingka… Help…" Madoka went limp, and instantly hit the ground.

"CUT!"

"What did I do? That was what was supposed to happen, right?" Gingka protested.

"You were supposed to CATCH me, idiot!" Madoka exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and smacking Gingka on the side of the head.

* * *

Section two: scenes from Stormflight: Return of the Warrior.

* * *

"Hey lovebirds, want some breakfast?" Ryo asked, holding a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Breakfast?" Gingka sat up and grinned.

"CUT!"

Gingka sighed. "What did I do this time?" he asked, turning to Galaxy.

"You're not supposed to wake up until Kenta tells you that the DNA is attacking!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"But what about breakfast?" Gingka asked.

Galaxy facepalmed.

* * *

Several DNA workers snapped to attention as Ian Garcia entered the room.

"The new battalions?" he said coldly.

"RIght this way sir, they have been specially programmed and designed to be as close of a match as we could get to the suits of the Legendary Bladers, and to combat them as well." one worker said, leading Ian towards several rows of shining metallic figures.

Ian cast a critical gaze over the rows of motionless robots, stepping forward to inspect them closer - and tripping over a loose cord.

"CUT!" Galaxy shouted as all of the robots fell over in a domino effect.

Ian and the DNA workers sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hey Aguma, come help me with this." Ryuga said, as Aguma strode over and helped to lift a large crate.

"Man, how much metal does Yuki need, anyway?" Aguma grunted.

"No kidding." Ryuga muttered as several water balloons sailed past, splashing his and Aguma's feet.

"CUT! Titi, that was terrible aim! You're supposed to hit Ryuga, remember?" Galaxy called.

"I was trying to hit him!" Titi protested, throwing another balloon at Galaxy, but the authoress snapped her fingers and sent it flying right back.

* * *

"Speaking of Koma, we are within sight of it." Ryuga said.

"Good. Hopefully Hyoma has lunch ready." Gingka replied.

"Thinking with your stomach as usual, I see." Madoka chuckled.

"I don't think with my stomach!"

"Mmmhmm, yeah, you aren't fooling me Gingka."

"I'm serious!" Gingka exclaimed, then paused and glanced at Galaxy, who was examining a sheet of paper in front of her.

"Why did you guys stop? Cut!" the authoress asked once she noticed the group staring at her.

Gingka sweatdropped. "You forgot to cue a sound effect."

"Whoops. Roll camera!"

* * *

"Robot patrol, hide!" Titi pulled Kenta down and rolled underneath a nearby parked car as a group of DNA robots marched past. The two held their breaths until the robots had passed.

"Careful, there may be a few still around." Kenta said as Titi peered out from under the car.

"All clear. How far are we from the B-Pit, anyway?" Titi asked, darting out from under the car and smacking into a wall.

"CUT!"

Kenta sighed.

* * *

Section three: scenes from Stormflight: The Next Generation.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he's still alive, but in critical condition."

"Losing one our number like this would be a huge blow, with how closely knit our group is."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope he can hang on." Titi and Kenta stood on the balcony in the medical bey of the Warrior's headquarters, watching as a few robotic arms moved around, apparently performing medical procedures on Gingka, who was laying on the table.

"Gahh! Stupid fly! Get away from me!" Gingka yelled suddenly, sitting up and swatting the air.

"CUT! Gingka, unconscious people don't just sit up like that!" Galaxy yelled.

"Okay, for one thing, I'm not unconscious, and for another, that fly has been bugging me for the last three minutes!" Gingka replied.

"I don't care if it's been bugging you for the last two hours! Lie back down! Roll camera!" Galaxy said.

* * *

"Look there! What's that?" Takeshi pointed to two blazing lines of golden flame that had emerged from the bushes and were occupied with surrounding the robots, who were obviously trying to avoid them.

"They're beys!" Anashi exclaimed, catching sight of a spinning object at the center of one of the flames.

"Sagittario and Quetzalcoatl, to be exact." Ryo said.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I recognize the bey of a Legendary Blader when I see one, Anashi." Ryo replied.

"What's that sound?" Takeshi asked.

"Cue W.E.D.F. Technique sound effect." Galaxy said. "Cue Firearrow and Lizardflight."

Kenta and Titi appeared, flying in midair with their wires crossed, in perfect W.E.D.F. formation for a few seconds before tangling themselves around a tree branch above Ryo's group.

"CUT!"

Ryo sighed.

* * *

Gingka smiled. "Well, nice to know that at least one of you was paying attention."

"It- it was you that I-" Arashi was stunned.

Gingka closed his eyes. "Yes, it was. But, as you can see, I managed to survive, although this is the first time since then that I have been out of our headquarters."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Arashi said quietly.

Gingka placed a black-gloved hand on his son's shoulder. "Arashi, look at me." he said.

The teen slowly raised his eyes to meet his father's.

"I have already told you multiple times that you can stop worrying about it. Sure, it caused a minor setback, but our system is set up to run too smoothly that, the moment I was knocked out of the fight, Kyoya took charge. Now, let's get to headquarters before the DNA figures out where we went." Gingka said, turning to lead the way to the top of the mountain, but slipping on a patch of ice and slamming his face into a snow bank.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, facepalming.

"Who put that ice there?" Gingka demanded, getting up and brushing snow from his face.

"Nature, Gingka, nature. You should have been watching for ice." Galaxy sighed.

"Roll camera!"

* * *

"What?" Yuki called as Gingka's head appeared out of the water.

"There's a clog in the drain! I need the thingie!" Gingka replied.

"The algae-eating drain declogger?"

"Isn't it called a pool vacuum?"

"CUT!"

"What did I say?!"

"You're not supposed to remember what it's called!"

"Oh…"

"Roll camera!"

* * *

"No crashing into metal barriers this time, got it Lizardflight?" Firearrow said as the two gold-clad Warriors flew down a hallway after smashing through a window t get inside.

Titi laughed. "Got it. Our-" the Venus blader was cut off as he ran into a doorway, which Kenta flew through.

"CUT!" Galaxy called as Titi landed on his head.

* * *

"No fair! How did you guys get in here first?" Gingka called from above the other Warriors as they flew down the stairwell.

Kenta glanced back. "We came in the window on the-" the gold-clad Warrior was cut off as he hit the guardrail at the side of the stairs.

"CUT!"

Gingka facepalmed, then crashed into a couple of stairs himself.

"Watch where you're going!" Galaxy shouted.

* * *

"Mr, Garcia, we have a problem." Kira said, bursting through a door into Argo's office.

"What is it, Kira?" Argo asked, whirling to face the pastel-haired blader.

"The Warriors have taken control of Metal Bey City." Kira replied.

"Aww yeah! Uh-huh! We win, again!"

"CUT! Can't you guys stay quiet back there?" Galaxy yelled, turning around to face a rather sheepish-looking group of bladers.

Argo and Kira sweatdropped.

* * *

Section four: a scene from Stormflight: The Final Battle.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Let's do this on the first try for once, got it?" Galaxy said.

"Got it!" Gingka grinned, holding up a spatula.

"Roll camera!"

"Want to go again?" Anashi asked, turning to face her brother across the stadium.

"I'm getting kinda tired of battling. Hey, let's climb on the roof and jump off into the rosebushes!" Arashi replied.

"Arashi, that's one of the best ideas you've had all day! Let's go!" Anashi grinned.

Gingka spluttered into laughter.

"CUT! Gingka, do you have to always mess it up by laughing?" Galaxy asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm ready now." Gingka replied.

"Roll camera." Galaxy sighed.

Anashi and Arashi instantly ran around the corner, while Gingka stared into the flames of the grill. A few seconds later, the twins poked their faces around the corner.

"Dad! You're burning the food!"

Gingka blinked. "Dang it! I forgot to turn the grill on!" he exclaimed.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, sweatdropping.

* * *

**Me: And that's all I have for now! I may do some of my other stories later, so tell me which ones you want to see cut scenes from! **


	2. Scenes from 'Rule of Nemesis'

**Me: Well, here is the second chapter of Cutscenes! DazzlerAngel requested a few from the recently-completed 'Rule of Nemesis,' so here they are! The others you requested will come soon, I may just do a bunch of scenes from my oneshots in one chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Master… I'm sorry, I'll get you out of here!" Kaminari exclaimed, sheathing her swords and kneeling next to Gingka.

"Now you will both die!" Mao roared, flying at the two.

"Katsutoshi! Now would be a good time!" Kaminari called.

The room fell silent as Mao continued his charge, stopping right as he reached Kaminari and Gingka.

"CUT!" Galaxy shouted.

Kyoya shook his bey.

"Katsutoshi, you missed your cue!"

In response, a rather sleepy-looking male figure appeared out of his bey, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"What?" Katsutoshi growled.

"You were supposed to be awake and waiting for Kaminari's cue! Ughh!" Galaxy stood and kicked over her chair in frustration.

* * *

"Zero, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry Maru, they won't catch us." Zero said, running down a street with Maru clinging to him. The teen swerved around a corner, skidded on a puddle, dropped Maru, and slid into a brick wall.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, facepalming as Zero landed on his back.

"Zero! Are you okay?" Maru asked, rushing over.

"Just fine!" Zero moaned.

* * *

"We're safe." Zero sighed. "Come on, let's go back to the others."

"Zero, there's someone else in here." Maru whispered.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Zero called quietly.

"N-Nobody! Just go away!" Madoka called, sounding frightened.

The set fell silent for a few seconds before both Madoka and Zero burst into laughter, followed closely by Maru.

"CUT!"

* * *

"What's the password?"

"Wherever they are, that's our goal. Whatever they are, that's our job." Zero said.

Yoshio peered out of the bushes. "Welcome back, Ze-whoa!" he said, getting tangled in the branches and falling.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Then train them."

"It's not that simple, Madoka. I have been trying, but their beys are different. I don't even know what their potential is. If I knew that, then I could at least start somewhere. Plus, mao can tell when there is another bey spinning nearby, we learned that from experience one night. We lost more than half of the group to his clutches." Ryo said, clenching his fist. "They all-" the redhead was cut off as a long, golden, snake-like body fell out of the tree.

"CUT!"

"Whoops, sorry!" Fukiko said, disentangling herself from Madoka and Ryo and slithering back up the tree.

Galaxy facepalmed. "Fukiko, get a better grip on the tree this time, please!"

"Got it!" Fukiko called.

"Roll camera!"

* * *

Several galaxies were spiraling in place, each with a different colored flame in the center.

"You called?" the voices of several of the Legendary Beys said.

"Yes. We need one of us who is fast, silent, and not in a place that is currently being searched." Shinigami's voice said.

Silence fell, only to be interrupted by Katsutoshi's voice.

"I forgot my line…"

"CUT!"

* * *

Isamu galloped across a near-open plain, his bow in his hand, an arrow on the string, his eyes scanning the horizon to his right. Suddenly, he smacked into a tree.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Secretary, report."

"Sir." Kaminari, disguised as the secretary, lifted a piece of paper and opened her mouth to read.

"CUT!"

"What? I didn't even start reading yet!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"You're supposed to bow to him first!" Galaxy replied, pointing to Mao, who was smirking.

"No way am I ever going to bow to him!" Kaminari shouted.

Gingka, who was watching on the sidelines, sweatdropped.

"Just do it and get it over with, Kaminari." he ordered.

"Roll camera!" Galaxy called.

* * *

"Well then, go terrorize some other city, I have work to do." Rago said, waving and turning to his computer.

Mao grinned and shifted to beast form before flying out the window.

Rago paused for a moment as silence fell over the set, the only sounds coming from the apple that Galaxy was eating as she scanned over a sheet of paper on her lap.

"Galaxy!" Gingka called.

"Hmm? Stop sitting there! CUT!" Galaxy called.

"You forgot to cue the sound effect again!"

"Sound effect? Oh, yeah! Roll camera!" Galaxy said as Mao flew back in the window, sweatdropping.

* * *

"Group together! Take them out, leave no survivors!" the Nemesis Police squad leader called.

Gingka grinned under the fabric covering his face, then dove behind a tree and threw a smoke bomb.

"You amateur! What do you think you're doing?" another squad member called.

"I thought that would help!" Gingka replied, climbing the tree.

"Let it rip!"

"Alright, you dare to defy the armies of Lord Rago? Let it rip!"

"Three! Get down here and earn your own food!"

"That's the plan!"

"What?"

The group of cloaked figures quickly tied up the whole squad.

"Wha-hey! Not me!" Gingka yelled as he was pulled out of the tree and tied up as well.

"CUT!"

"What did we do?" Hoshi demanded, pulling off his hood.

"You weren't supposed to grab Gingka, idiot!" Galaxy yelled.

"Huh?" the Striker beys turned and scanned over the group, where Gingka was glaring at them and sweatdropping.

* * *

Rago glanced up and sweatdropped as Mao smacked into the window.

"CUT! Who closed that?" Galaxy called.

"Yeah! I demand to know that myself!" Mao roared, shaking his head to clear his vision.

Galaxy sighed and animefell as the Legendary Bladers behind her burst into laughter and started high-fiving people.

* * *

"Pile it up, you won't hurt me, as many as we can fit on my back, that's how many I can carry." Fukiko said, as the younger group of bladers started to pile on her back.

"Room for one more small person over here!" Isamu called. Maru walked over, and Zero reached down to help her up, but fell off, knocking Ren over and taking her with him, the two teens landing on top of Maru.

"CUT!" Galaxy sweatdropped.

* * *

"Ever rode a horse bareback before?" Raiden asked, heading for the outside of Mist Mountain with Madoka at his side.

"Well, no." Madoka admitted.

"Then I'll teach you." Raiden said, shifting to beast form. "Mount up."

"From what? You're a bit tall." Madoka said.

"Well, find something, and I'll come to you." Raiden replied.

"This work?" Madoka scrambled up on top of a nearby rock.

"Sure." Raiden said, trotting over. Madoka climbed up, but instantly slid off the other side as she lost her balance.

"CUT!"

* * *

"How in the world did I get stuck with you idiots?" Dynamis asked.

"You volunteered to lead a group, and we crowded around you, simple as that." Kenta chuckled. "Now, I see a dump truck with our name on it."

"You have got to be kidding me." Yu spoke up.

"I'm serious! Look, It'll take us straight to somewhere, and anywhere else in the city is closer than here, right? All we have to do is sneak into it and catch a ride." Kenta replied.

"Or you could get a free ticket by holding still." Gingka spoke up, trying not to laugh and glad that the fabric covering his face was keeping his expression from showing.

"If you think you're going to catch the whole group of us by yourself, then you're wrong and extremely overconfident." Dynamis said.

"Did I say anything about catching you?" Gingka asked. "I should think that you've already noticed that I'm not a city squad member."

"Well, duh, but you're still a squad member."

"Am I now? Incidentally, my whole squad was taken captive by a group of beys cloaked to look like humans, and I was the only one who escaped to tell the tale, causing Mao's best squad to be left in the middle of the desert to look for the group that was hidden thirty miles away from the attack location, but they've joined forces with you now, so I highly doubt that they will be found."

"How do you know all that?" Titi challenged.

"Simple. I'm Three." Gingka said.

"You? And you're showing your face here, where Mao could catch you?"

"You're doing the same thing, even if it is technically on my orders. Mao doesn't exactly pay very close attention to the skin color of every number three blader on his desert squads anyway, it was quite simple to kidnap the real member and take his place. That idiot still doesn't know that I've infiltrated his ranks again." Gingka said.

Again, silence fell over the group.

"Gahh! We're late!" the Nemesis Police squad exclaimed, bursting in the door.

"CUT!" Galaxy called, facepalming.

* * *

"This is the cell he's in." Kyoya whispered.

"Who?" Ryo asked.

"Three, this is the cell number that the secretary told us about. Perhaps we could wait until the coast is clear, then 'accidentally' open the door and let him slip out?"

"Good plan, we can tell him where the others are." Ryo replied.

"CUT!"

"What did we do?" Kyoya and Ryo asked.

Gingka poked his head out of the door two doors down the hallway and sweatdropped.

"Oh…" Ryo and Kyoya looked embarrassed.

* * *

"Master, it's us. We're here. Are you alright?" Katsutoshi whispered into Kyoya's ear.

"Other than being confused by Three's actions, I'm-" Kyoya began, but was cut off, literally.

"CUT!"

"What did I do? What. Did. I. Do?" Kyoya demanded.

"You said the wrong words!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"So? I still got the point across, didn't I?" Kyoya huffed.

"Yeah, but you have to get the exact words! Roll camera!" Galaxy replied.

* * *

"Let's show them what we've got, Ryuga!" Gingka called.

Ryuga crossed his arms and pouted.

"CUT! Ryuga, what are you doing?" Galaxy exclaimed.

Ryuga shrugged.

"You'd better brighten up that sour mood and say your lines this time. Roll camera!"

"Let's show them what we've got, Ryuga!" Gingka said again.

"On it…" Ryuga muttered.

"CUT! Ryuga, more feeling! Roll camera!"

"Let's show them what we've got, Ryuga!"

"On it!" Ryuga said, this time to Galaxy's satisfaction.

"Joint special move!" Gingka called, but Ryuga remained silent.

"CUT! Ryuga! Come on!"

Ryuga turned and started walking off.

"Don't you dare make me turn you pink!" Galaxy threatened.

Ryuga paused and turned to the authoress, smirking.

"You wouldn't dare." he growled.

"Run for cover!" Gingka called, diving behind the nearest object large enough to hide him.

Galaxy grinned evilly. "Oh, really?" she said, raising her hand, fingers poised to snap at a moment's notice.

"Really." Ryuga snarled, turning away.

"Fine then, you asked for it." Galaxy said, snapping her fingers.

A few seconds later, an enraged whinny came from Ryuga as he tripped over his front hooves.

Gingka slowly poked his head out, and quickly animefell. Galaxy was rolling around on the ground, dying of laughter at the angry-looking pink unicorn trying to figure out how to walk on four legs without tripping.

* * *

**Ryuga:-is whinnying in anger and trying to reach me-**

**Gingka: You know, I kinda like Ryuga like this. He's not so intimidating.**

**Ryuga:-pauses, whinnies angrily, and charges Gingka, who yelps and starts running-**

**Gingka: I take it back! I take it back!**

**Me:-sweat drops- Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
